Kirby X
this tv show was announced at sectember 15th, 2019 and started airing in october 25th that same year main cast kirby - Makiko Ohmoto dedede - Ted Lewis (english) Kenichi Ogata (japanese) meta knight - Eric Stuart (english) ribbon - Michiko Sakurai shadow kirby - masahiro sakurai and more to come! . . . . . . episodes season 1 *familliar friends *kirby's cartoon *the dark matter invasion *scardy kirb (halloween special) *the beastly blob (new character: anti kirby voiced by masahiro sakurai) *mirrors in trobule (introduces shadow kirby) *ship in the sky (introduces halberd as a new setting) *kirby's thanksgiving party (thanksgiving special) *winter snow *naughy or nice? (cristmas special stars dedede) *old buds *cappy new year (new year's special) *geekey team season 2 *kawasiki training video *get a job! (stars kirby) *kirby toons interactive *into the darkness (part 1) *into the darkness (part 2) *shattered mirror *ripple in trobule (introduces ribbon) *can it be...? (stars tiff and tuff) *beastly blob II: attack of the blobs *springed out *kirby's new pet (introduces peeve 2.0) *bankrupcy...? season 3 *dedede shadows *beastly blob III: revenge of the blob *trees n' bees (intoduces wishpy woods) *new season or not...? *air rides! (part 1) *air rides! (part 2) *gotta suck em all! (pokemon crossover) more seasons and episodes to come on this page! trivia *the episode the beastly blob's title is a reference to kirby right back at ya episode 47 cartoon buffon *tv screens in "naughy or nice?" shows "kirby's dream land" "kirby super star" "kirby triple deluxe' and more! *the names of the second and third episodes with anti kirby are refrences to star wars names *gotta suck em' all is a pun on gotta catch em all *kirby watches pokemon the sieres in gotta suck em' all *anti kirby is a refrence to links awakening more to come! pokemon crossover in the episode "gotta suck em all!" there is a crossover with pokemon: the sieres kirby is seen watching pokemon xyz, he's almost finished the season! his friends are watching Till We Compete Again with him one the battle with serenia and ash finish battling kirby sees the... thing... and kirby, being the curious jolly guy he was he says "do any of you know what happened?" everyone fell silent... kirby says with a idea grin "i know! i'll travel before they say good bye! WHO'S WITH ME?" ribbon, tiff, tuff, and dedede agree! they build a machine that'll take them to diffrent places at diffrent times! kirby and friends set off to find out what happened! the title screen plays. we see our heros show up in the kalos reagon... too early! kirby goes and hides in the tall grass, but you all know tall grass are home to pokemon... so kirby gets attacked by wild pokemon before leaving injured then ash mistakes kirby for a pokemon and scans kirby with his pokedex, the pokedex says: "pokemon speices unknown" as is suprised! he is sorry that he mistaked kirby for a pokemon, kirby sees seriena. kirby recommends they camp there, while ash is playing with pikachu, kirby asks seriena some questions about ash and kirby tallys up the awnsers... to a suprise! the note pad says "in conclousion... SHE KISSED ASH!" kirby tries to keep it a secret untill he finds out himself, so he sees what looks like a lightning bolt, then he pulls it to a shock! it's pikachu's tail! ash: "if you pull on picachu's tail he'll shock you!" kirby: "i see what you mean..." kirby tries the super potion in ash's bag, it works! then we see that team rocket were spying on them all along! they dicide it's the ptime to attack! they do there motto, then attack! they battle but they are almost defeated then kirby has an idea... he takes a pokeball and catches a pokemon! team rocket are shocked! THAT HE CAUGHT A RAICHU! the raichu zaps em' team rocket blast off again! so kirby uses a watch to fast forward time then he looks at the seirena's goodbye to ash... in person! he was right! then he goes back to popstar and spends his pokemon watching to sun and moon... at least untill he san another question... the credits scene show the pokerap from the first season of pokemon till it reveals kirby's watching it, kirby: "i thought older was better." end of episode so the moral of the story? don't ask yourself curious questions about tv shows or you'll wanna go the the worlds more soon! gallery costume3 (4).png|kirby x announcement art aaaaa.png|early screening promo [[Category:Kirby (series)] Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Kirby X Category:Stubs